Piles of 'Mud'
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Kaylee takes the clean, neat freak, handkerchief using butler to a farm, where the two are asked to clean the pig's pen, poop and all.


**A/N:** A little oneshot for Kaylee and Spencer's relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Overdrive characters. Only Kaylee and Jackson are mine.

* * *

Spencer was a butler. His job was to make sure everything was clean and working perfectly. He always had to check to see if the dishes had been put away properly after a meal, or if they had been set correctly at the table. He had to make sure the dust didn't accumulate on the furniture (Kaylee, Ronny, Dax and Will all had allergies, and even if they didn't dust is very unsightly). He had to make sure none of the twenty-seven toilets were never clogged, or worse (he's seen worse). He also had to make sure nothing was contaminated with germs that could render even the mightiest Ranger, or butler, sick.

Therefore, he was always careful about where he sat, or even what he sat on. He carried around a handkerchief with him, just in case he spotted something that needed cleaning, or he had to sit outdoors (God forbid he lose it).

So when Kaylee dragged him to a local farm for the day, Spencer was more than appalled at the work the farmers had to do. They walked around in mud (at least, Spencer hoped that was mud...), they sat on old, wooden stoles that had been sitting a barn (of all places) for days. They walked through spider webs that were made daily by the fitly varmints.

Worst of all, they didn't mind it at all.

"Alright," the farmer started, handing both Spencer and Kaylee buckets filled with... something. Spencer wasn't sure what it was, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. "Y'all see that pen right over there, with 'dem pigs?"

Kaylee nodded, turning to the pig pen, ready for her assignment.

"Y'all gotta clean it out and feed them," the farmer explained. On top of the buckets, Spencer and Kaylee were handed the tools they needed to get the feces cleaned up. "Oh, and if ya have the time, make sure y'all wash Ol' Betsy for me. She's a regular stinker, but she's a sweetheart."

Finally, the farmer handed Spencer a bucket, filled with clean water and a sponge.

"Ya don't have to do a good job with her," the farmer smirked. "She'll just dirty herself up again when y'all are done."

"Great," Spencer said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he wondered why on earth Kaylee would want to come here for the day.

"Ol' Betsy, here we come!" Kaylee cheered, marching into the pig pen. Spencer rolled his eyes as he followed, but not before he caught sight of the large sign, with the name of the farm written on it.

_Taylor Farms_

"Miss Kaylee," Spencer called, jogging slightly to catch up to Kaylee. She turned to him and smiled. Spencer took this as a sign she was listening to him and continued. "How do you know about this place?"

"The farmer's my second cousin," Kaylee explained, smiling. "Tori and I used to come up here all the time when we were kids and we wanted to get away from Blue Bay. We used to hang out in the barn and play in the hay. I think the old tire swing is still there."

"You're family's in the farming industry?" Spencer frowned.

"Not really," Kaylee answered. "Jackson, the farmer, inherited this from his father, who got it when his best friend passed away. Jack's took over the farm when his father got too old."

"So, you've done this before?" Spencer asked.

Kaylee shook her head, laughing slightly as she and Spencer reached the gate to the pig pen.

"Like I said, Tori and I would play in the barn, with Jackson sometimes. We were never asked to do any work. This'll be my first time. Except cleaning Ol' Betsy, that was always fun."

Instead of unlocking the gate, Kaylee hopped over it, landing in a pile of "mud". She turned to Spencer and saw him stare at her.

"Do you really think an old butler like me is going to want to hop the gate, never mind have the ability to do so?"

"Yeah, I'll just pop it open for ya," Kaylee giggled, reaching over to the lock and pulling it open. Spencer walked in, careful not to step in the "mud", while Kaylee locked it back up again.

"You won't be able to avoid it," Kaylee spoke up. "You might as well get it over with now."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer frowned.

"The poop," Kaylee laughed, pointing to the ground. "It's everywhere. You might as well step in it now and get it over with, because at one point, today, you'll step in some."

"I believe our only job was to clean the pig pen," Spencer pointed out, stepping around another puddle of "mud".

"Yeah, so?" Kaylee giggled. "This place is full of poop. On really nice days, like today, Jackson likes letting some of the easier animals loose in the field."

"But we're not in the field," Spencer smirked.

"Spence, my dear friend," Kaylee said, putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "This whole farm is a field. The only place that isn't is the vegetable field... but Jackson uses manure as fertilizer..."

"Is that why there is barrel?" Spencer asked, pointing to a large barrel with a sign above it that read: _Manure._

"Yep," Kaylee nodded. "But we don't use the pig poop for it. Just the cows and the sheep..."

Spencer groaned, before Kaylee walked by him. She approached the feeder and dumped the contents of the bucket into it. Almost instantly, the pigs gathered around it.

"This is pig food?" Spencer asked, looking down into his own bucket. "This is what our pigs eat?"

"They like it," Kaylee laughed, grabbing Spencer's bucket and dumping it into the feeder. "At least, I hope they do..."

Kaylee put both of the buckets down on the other side of the fence, before grabbing one of the tools. She started collecting the poop in a pile.

"This is what we do with it?" he asked.

"No... actually, we have to put it into the little stream," Kaylee pointed to the small stream of water that ran to the barn. "Jackson made the stream himself. It goes around all the animal pens and ends in the barns. I don't know what he does with the water afterwards, but it's pretty efficient."

"He must have gotten that from the fifth labour of Hercules..."

"No... he dreamt about it," Kaylee frowned, pretending she didn't understand what the butler had just said. "Why would Hercules have to clean poop?"

Spencer looked up, and saw Kaylee's frown turn into a smirk. He laughed and watched as she pushed the poop into the stream. He felt a little guilty for not helping her, but he had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey, while I do this, why don't you hose down Ol' Betsy?" Kaylee asked, wiping her brow from the sweat. "I've done that before. It's so much easier if you forget the sponge and bucket and just shower her."

Spencer gestured to the hose hanging on the fence, and Kaylee nodded. He reached for it and turned it on, before receiving a mouthful of water in the face. He quickly pushed the hose away, spitting out the water as he did.

"Wow, Spence, I told you to get the pig," Kaylee giggled. She finished up the cleaning and walked over to Spencer, grabbing the hose from him. She then made a strange noise with her mouth (a noise Spencer had never heard before) and the biggest, muddiest pig in the pen came running. Kaylee knelt down beside it and begin rubbing behind its ears. "There you are old girl. Did you miss me?"

Kaylee stood up and aimed the water at Betsy. The pig seemed to enjoy being sprayed with water, and soon, it was back to its regular pink and black skin.

"And that's how you do it," Kaylee smiled. She turned to Spencer and gave him the hose. "But you're kind of a clean freak, so I guess you didn't mind the shower."

Spencer glared at her, making Kaylee back away slightly as she picked up the tools.

"Hey, admit it, this is turning out to being a pretty awesome day," she said nervously.

"I'm wet with pig water," Spencer frowned. "I'm almost doomed to step in their 'poop' and we're staying here until nightfall!"

"It'll get better... as soon as Jackson dismisses us I'll take you to the barn... you'll see, its awesomeness!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaylee,' Spencer frowned, extending his hand, asking Kaylee for her cell phone. "But I would rather get a ride home with the speedster."

"Aw, c'mon, Spencer!" Kaylee said, giving him her cell phone. "This is fun, you'll see... you might even get to ride Buttercup!"

Spencer heard the desperation in Kaylee's voice and sighed as he gave her back the phone. Kaylee giggled and hugged her friend.

"YAY! You're going to have a great time," she promised.

"If we have to clean more 'poop', then I'm calling the others," Spencer told the girl as she dragged him over to the gate and let him out.

"Hell, I've already called them while you were in your 'shower'," Kaylee giggled. "I wanted them to see this. It's not every day you see your suit wearing, house cleaning, food making butler on a farm!"

"Why do I have the horrible feeling I'm going to regret accepting your invitation to this farm?"

"Because your gut feeling isn't always right," Kaylee laughed.

-----Piles-of-'Mud'-----

After finishing the pig pen, Jackson had asked the two to milk the cows. It was both Spencer and Kaylee's first time trying, so the farmer had an interesting time teaching them what you had to do (Spencer was nearly stepped on by his cow). Halfway through the training session, the other Rangers had arrived, and Will had received a milk shower.

When the cows were milked, Spencer and Kaylee took a break for lunch. They got to enjoy a fresh vegetable plate. The other Rangers had already eaten, and were asked to help Jackson get the horses ready for a trail ride.

"See, Spencer," Kaylee smiled, riding her horse through the field. "You're having a great time."

"Yeah, soon you'll let us take the handkerchief out from under your English butt," Will laughed.

"Hey, I cleaned that saddle, you still don't trust it?" Ronny frowned.

"Are you kidding, Miss Ronny?" Spencer smirked. "I've seen what's on this farm... nothing could get me to leave the handkerchief."

Kaylee walked up beside Spencer, still on her horse, and pulled his handkerchief out from under his butt. She clicked a few times with her mouth, and gently kicked the side of the horse, before taking off.

"Kaylee always was special," Spencer frowned, watching as Kaylee ran ahead, before turning her horse to the side and waving, with the handkerchief in hand.

"Go get it back, Spence," Mack smiled, approaching his butler. "You just have to catch up to her... and she's a little insane... especially with Blackstar..."

"That's quite alright, Master Mack," Spencer said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out another handkerchief. "I always keep a few extras... just in case."

"Y'all should bring 'dem horses in soon," Jackson called from the house. His voice was strong enough to reach even Kaylee. "It's gettin' close to feedin' time for 'em."

The Rangers waved to Jackson, showing him they had heard him, before turning to Kaylee. They saw her dismount Blackstar and figured they should do the same.

"Um... how do we get down?" Ronny asked, looking at the ground and realising it was farther than she thought.

"I believe I can help you there," Spencer smirked, dismounting his horse happily. He held onto its rein as he offered Ronny his hand. Ronny accepted it and with a little help, got off her horse. Spencer saw the boys try to dismount their horses, like he had done, so he decided to help Rose down.

"Hey, you guys did it," Kaylee giggled, arriving with her black horse.

Dax fell off his horse, scaring it slightly as the white and brown mare took off. Kaylee groaned, helping her friend off the ground. She looked to the horizon and saw Hercules had made it to the stable, where Jackson was petting him.

The Rangers brought their horses to Jackson and waited for him to put them away. When he came back out, he handed Kaylee a set of keys.

"The big one's for the barn," he smiled. "The tire's still there for y'all, just don't break it."

"Thanks Jack," Kaylee smiled, hugging her cousin. "We'll be inside for dinner... is it still at the same time?"

"Nine o'clock," Jackson nodded. "I'll just make sure there's enough food for y'all... but make sure you work up an appetite. The old gal loves making big meals."

"You don't have to worry about that," Rose laughed, patting her boyfriend's stomach. "I'm sure Mack'll eat his share, some of mine, and the dog's."

Mack laughed nervously as be rubbed the back of his neck.

"Enjoy the hay, cuz," Jackson smiled, patting Mack on the back as he walked away.

"Alright, who wants to really have fun?" Kaylee asked, jogging backwards to the barn, waiting for the team to follow her.

The Rangers cheered, following her to the big red structure. Kaylee pushed the sliding door open, and their jaws dropped.

Inside were levels and levels of hay, all waiting to be jumped in. And, hanging from the ceiling was a tire swing.

"Cannonball!" Kaylee yelled, jumping onto a pile of hay, only to disappear inside it. The Rangers and Spencer frowned, exchanging worried looks before Kaylee's head popped out.

"C'mon Spencer, hay can't make you too dirty, can it?"

"I guess not," Spencer smiled, removing his jacket. He tossed it to the side, before running and jumping into the pile of hay.

The Rangers followed him, joining in the fun while Kaylee started a hay fight.

The sun was setting, shinning some light into the barn, when Kaylee decided to try out her old tire swing. She hopped on it, and was surprised when she felt someone push her.

"You didn't think I would miss out on this, did you?" Spencer asked.

"But, it's an old tire," Kaylee pointed out. "It's filthy... it's contaminated... you could get a stain or..."

"Meh," Spencer shrugged. "I could shower... maybe in pig water."

Spencer pushed Kaylee high into the air, while Kaylee giggled. After a few swings, she jumped off the tire and landed a pile of hay.

As she surfaced, the tire swing came back and hit Spencer in the stomach. The old butler wasn't expecting the blow, and stumbled backwards, before tripping over a shovel. He landed in a puddle of brown water.

"I believe I've found out what your cousin does with the poop," Spencer said, wiping some of the water from his eyes.

"Spencer!" Kaylee yelled, running over to him with the others. "You okay?"

"Of course," Spencer said. "But I'm covered in feces..."

"I can get you some of Jackson's clothes," Kaylee told him, turning to the door. "They should fit you..."

Spencer grabbed her arm before she got too far, and pulled her down into the puddle with him. Kaylee shriek when she realised what had just happened.

"You're the last person I thought would pull me into a puddle of poo!" Kaylee yelled, playfully hitting Spencer in the arm.

"Well, a farm's the last place I thought I would be," he laughed.

"I'm not driving you guys home," Ronny frowned, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Kaylee and Spencer exchanged looks, before they both grabbed her hands and pulled her in. As she fell forward, Kaylee got up and ran over to a pile of hay. She picked it up and dropped it all on Ronny.

The sport's driver growled, running to the hay and throwing what she could at Kaylee. Spencer joined in by grabbing a bucket and filling it with water, before dumping it on Mack.

-----Piles-of-'Mud'-----

The sun was long set, and the Rangers were still enjoying their time in the barn. Jackson was walking down the path, hoping to call them inside for dinner. He listened to them yelling at each other playfully, enjoying the laughs and screams that reminded him of his time in the barn with his cousins when he was a kid.

He opened the door and was surprised to see the seven Rangers and Spencer playing in the poop water and the hay.

"Whoa..." he said, his jaw on the ground in shock. "I haven't seen a hay fight this big since Buttercup snuck in here. Looks like we're going to have to hose y'all down before gettin' ya in the house."

"Sorry Jackson,' Kaylee giggled, pulling hay out of her hair. "But you know how it is."

Jackson nodded, motioning to the Ranger team to join him on the walk home.

Kaylee turned to Spencer, pulling herself into him as she looked up.

"Thanks for not turning back," she said. "I know you're not one for mud and dirt and poop."

Spencer laughed, wrapping his arm around Kaylee and poking her nose.

"Thank you for this day, Miss Kaylee," he said. "It's been... eventful."

"Just wait," Kaylee laughed. "Next time, I'm totally taking you to the beach. Tori and I are going to teach you how to surf."

"I can't wait."

"And if you thought this was disguising, just wait until you pull out seaweed, sand and a little fish from your trunks," Kaylee giggled.

"I suddenly lost my craving for fish tonight," Spencer frowned.

"Oh, don't worry," Kaylee smirked. "Jackson's a vegetable, like Kira. He doesn't like meat, and refuses to eat it. Even fish. Chances are, we're going to eat a very healthy tofu meal... just don't tell the guys. If word gets out that Jack's vegetarian, his rep around here is going to be destroyed."

"I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut," Spencer smiled, pulling out another piece of hay from Kaylee's hair.


End file.
